


Warm Blankets and Familiar Jackets

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Couffaine Sibling Banter, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Juleka Couffaine Ships It, Kitty Section, Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: During practice break, Luka takes a moment to snuggle up with Marinette.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135
Collections: Miraculous Writer's Guild September Event 2020





	Warm Blankets and Familiar Jackets

Luka set his guitar down and made his way down the stairs and to the couch to rest. He sat down next to Marinette, who had her head on the back of the sofa with her eyes closed, her face looking up. He smiled and settled down into the cushions. He set his elbows on the back and his forearms on the back cushion.

Marinette felt the seat under her move, and assumed it was Luka sitting down. She slowly moved to rest up against him and settle into his jacket. She looked up and opened her eyes for a minute, able to make comfortable eye contact. He chuckled a bit.

“Marinette, you look like you’re about to pass out.” He commented. She closed her eyes again, pressing her forehead into his chest.

“And what about it? I had a long night.” All the previous night, she had been working on commissions, talking with Alya, defeating an akuma, all of it had wiped her out. By the time she could pull up the covers and drift off, she was woken up by Tikki 30 minutes later after sleeping through her alarm multiple times.

“You should rest more, you know. You don’t have to do everything all at once.” He said. She nodded a bit, agreeing with the statement. She knew she had to rest more. She knew she had to take things one step at a time. Hell, she would have been fast asleep in class if she had the chance. But alas, she had things to do, people to help, notes to take.

Luka slowly stood up, wrapping his jacket around her in the process. He went over to the other side of the sectional and grabbed a blanket. He went back over to where Marinette was resting and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, taking his jacket back. She shifted and smiled a bit more, grabbing part of the blanket and holding it close to her chest. He looked back at her for a moment, smiling warmly before he went back to practice.

* * *

She was fast asleep by the time Kitty Section called another break. Luka went back over to the couch and sat next to Marinette again, letting her snuggle up to him when he sat. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her a bit closer. She rested her head on his side as he set his head on her hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes, resting on each other. 

Luka felt a light tap on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Juleka looming over them. He quickly checked to make sure Marinette was still asleep and let out a light sigh. “What is it, Jules?”

“Breaks over. You should get back to the rest of them. Marinette will be waiting for you when you get back, I’m sure.” She chuckled the last sentence while Luka just made a sound equivalent to a sigh and a grunt mixed together.

He slowly and reluctantly stood up, leaving his jacket with Marinette. He could do without it for a while, he decided. He stretched his back for a moment, garnering a snort from Juleka. 

“Old man.” She remarked while heading up the stairs. 

“Am not.” He retorted.

“Are too.” Juleka said before heading in a different direction. Luka rolled his eyes and headed over to his band-mates.

* * *

When Marinette woke up from her nap, she was wearing Luka’s jacket and was wrapped in a blanket. She wasn’t complaining, it was very comfy, but she wondered how long she had been like that. She stood up and cracked her back and went over to one of the windows. From what she could see, it was around sunset.

Marinette made her way back to the sofa and curled up in the corner, adjusting the jacket and draping the blanket over her legs. She put in earbuds and began going through her phone, waiting for Luka to come back down.

She saw a blur of purple whiz past her and take a seat on the sofa. When she looked where they sat, Marinette saw Juleka with a small smirk on her face. Marinette took out her earbuds. 

“So. Luka, huh?” Juleka asked with a hint or mischief in her voice, not something you would usually hear from her.

Marinette’s cheeks became dust pink at the question. She sighed a bit. “I don’t know. But, yes, I think.” Juleka brought her index finger to her lips as she dashed to the stairs. Marinette looked on confusedly. 

Luka sped down the stairs, almost knocking Juleka over. He fought his way past her and sat next to Marinette on the couch, completely out of breath. “What did she ask you about?” He questioned in between gasps for air.

“It was nothing!” She replied. Her cheeks went slightly pink as she spoke. Behind Luka, Juleka was making the human equivalent of a lenny face, which only made the situation slightly worse for Marinette. 

Before she could completely focus on that, though, she inspected Luka’s face. She giggled a bit before saying, “Now _you_ look like you’re gonna pass out.”

Luka chuckled. “Yeah, I guess I do.” Juleka sauntered over to the sofa and plopped herself down next to Luka. She threw her head back onto the back of the sofa and let out a huge breath. 

Marinette stood up while taking off the jacket and handing it back to Luka. “Well, I guess I should get going. Bye!”

“Bye!” Luka and Juleka said in unison. The two of them watched as Marinette walked up the stairs and out onto deck. Juleka diverted her attention to Luka and gave him a smirk.

“So. Marinette, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the ML Writers Guild september event with the prompt "you look like you're about to pass out"  
> thank you MalcolmReynolds for beta reading!  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
